


Fair

by Cori Lannam (corilannam)



Series: It Gets Better [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, angsty closet sadness, waiting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: FairHarry doesn't want to wait any longer.





	Fair

"It's not fair." Harry curled into a tighter ball in Louis' lap. Even with his face buried in Lou's stomach, he could still see the email burned into the back of his eyelids.

Dear Mr. Styles... London Pride... honor to have you represent the Switchboard....

He could also see his manager's reply, seconds after Harry had forwarded the email. Jeff hadn't even taken a minute to think it over.

"It's not fair," he said again into Louis' t-shirt. "It was supposed to happen by now."

Even the gentle scratch of Louis' fingers in his hair could not make it right.


End file.
